


Adoption

by Safr2n



Category: One Piece
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Modern Era
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24114778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Safr2n/pseuds/Safr2n
Summary: On dit à Zeff qu’il pouvait rentrer chez lui, qu’on allait s’occuper de Sanji. Mais il refusa. Quelque chose l’en empêchait. Le jeune garçon aux grands yeux bleus avait réveillé quelque chose chez le chef cuisinier. Il ne savait pas quoi encore, mais il savait qu’il ne pouvait pas abandonner cet être mal nourris au cœur visiblement brisé.
Relationships: Aka Ashi no Zeff | Red-Leg Zeff & Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Adoption

**Author's Note:**

> Titre: Adoption
> 
> Personnages:Sanji et Zeff
> 
> Disclaimer: Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda, notre maître à tous.
> 
> Notes: Petit one shot dont l'idée m'est venue en tête un matin alors que je venais à peine d'ouvrir les yeux. La journée même, j'avais déjà entamée l'écriture, mais elle dut être ralentie en raison de ma fin de session universitaire. Elle est à présent finit, et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira!

Ça faisait maintenant cinq ans que le petit blondinet faisait partie de sa vie. Cinq ans qu'il avait trouvé ce jeune garçon dans la rue, mourant de faim, essayant de se cacher derrière une poubelle dans une ruelle. Zeff, revenant de son travail à son restaurant, n'avait pu s'empêcher de prendre ce petit et de l'amener au plus vite à l'hôpital lorsqu'il avait vu la peur, mais surtout la tristesse dans les yeux de ce garçon.

À l'hôpital, après les premiers traitements, on demanda à l'enfant son nom, s'il avait de la famille… Zeff apprit qu'il s'appelait Sanji et qu'il avait huit ans. Il refusa cependant de dire son nom de famille, ni d'où il venait. Lorsque les infirmières essayèrent de le convaincre qu'elles avaient besoin de ces informations pour le ramener chez lui, le petit se mit à hurler qu'il ne devait surtout pas y retourner, qu'il allait mourir si jamais on l'y renvoyait.

Le service de l'enfance fut appelé. On dit à Zeff qu'il pouvait rentrer chez lui, qu'on allait s'occuper de Sanji. Mais il refusa. Quelque chose l'en empêchait. Le jeune garçon aux grands yeux bleus avait réveillé quelque chose chez le chef cuisinier. Il ne savait pas quoi encore, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas abandonner cet être mal nourris au cœur visiblement brisé.

Les représentants venus sur place eurent autant de difficulté à faire parler le jeune blondinet. Il disait qu'il ne pouvait rien dire, qu'il avait promis. Cependant, avec quelques recherches, ils retrouvèrent son nom de famille. Vinsmoke. Comme le PDG du l'entreprise Germa. Il ne fut pas compliqué par la suite de confirmer que Judge Vinsmoke, l'homme à la tête de l'organisation, était bien le père biologique de Sanji.

Celui-ci n'arrêta pas de pleurer qu'il ne devait pas y retourner, qu'il ne pouvait pas. Le service de l'enfance annonça que dans ses conditions, ils devront prendre en charge le petit et le mettre dans une famille d'accueil le temps de faire une enquête. Zeff se proposa alors tout de suite pour le prendre avec lui. Les grands yeux bleus du jeune garçon regardaient son sauveur avec étonnement, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi quelqu'un le prendrait avec lui. Le cuisinier non plus ne se comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait pas cette envie soudaine, lui qui n'a jamais vraiment ressenti le besoin de prendre soin d'un enfant. Mais celui-là était différent, il le sentait.

Après plusieurs vérifications et avoir signé plusieurs papiers, Zeff avait maintenant la garde temporaire du petit Sanji. Celui-ci dut cependant rester quelques jours de plus à l'hôpital le temps de bien récupérer. Le pauvre souffrait d'une grave malnutrition indiquant un manque de nourriture depuis plusieurs jours, si ce n'était pas plusieurs semaines, sans parler des nombreux bleus et coupures qui parsemaient son corps.

Zeff passait tous les jours à l'hôpital pour le voir. Avant d'aller au restaurant et après. Il y passait plusieurs heures. Parfois Sanji dormait, d'autres fois il était réveillé et regardait l'homme qui l'avait pris en charge avec de grands yeux, comme s'il essayait de lire à l'intérieur de lui.

Le cuisinier tentait de faire la conversation. Il lui parla de son travail au restaurant, le Baratie, comment celui-ci était devenu un des restaurants gastronomiques les plus réputés. Le jeune garçon le regardait alors avec émerveillement. L'homme apprit rapidement que son nouveau protégé possédait une grande passion pour la cuisine et qu'il rêvait d'ouvrir son propre restaurant qu'il appellerait All Blue.

Zeff comprit à ce moment pourquoi il avait cette connexion avec ce jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds comme les siens. C'était lui-même qu'il voyait dans cet enfant.

Celui-ci demanda plus d'histoire sur le restaurant. Il posait des questions sur des recettes et surprit le cuisinier par son savoir malgré son jeune âge. Lors des repas, il mangeait tout avec appétit. Il avoua à Zeff que la faim lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé dans la rue avait été intenable et qu'il ne voulait plus jamais revivre ça.

Cependant, lorsque l'homme lui demanda pourquoi il s'était retrouvé là, Sanji se referma et ne parla plus de la journée.

Zeff put finalement partir avec le garçon. On lui conseilla de lui préparer des repas très nutritif et de ne pas oublier de lui donner les suppléments et les médicaments prescrits. Un suivi médical devait également être fait.

Durant le trajet, Sanji fut silencieux. Une fois arrivé à l'appartement du chef cuisinier, celui-ci conduisit le petit dans la chambre qu'il avait aménagé à toute vitesse dans son ancien bureau qui avait été déménagé dans le salon. Un lit simple avec des draps bleus était dans le coin, accompagné d'une table de chevet et d'une armoire en bois de l'autre côté de la pièce. L'enfant ne possédant aucun effet personnel, l'homme avait dû aller lui acheter quelques vêtements.

Le jeune garçon regarda la pièce avant d'aller s'assoir sur le lit. Il regarda alors son nouveau tuteur de ses grands yeux bleus.

-Pourquoi?

-Pourquoi quoi? demanda le cuisinier confus et surpris.

-Pourquoi m'avoir sauvé? dit-il d'un ton plus élevé. Pourquoi m'avoir pris avec toi!?

Ce n'était pas de la colère dans la voix de Sanji, mais de l'incompréhension. Zeff soupira avant de venir se mettre à genoux devant le blondinet pour le regarder dans les yeux.

-Parce que tu es comme moi, répondit-il. Je le vois là-dedans.

Il avait pointé les grands yeux bleus qui, l'homme le savait maintenant, avait changé sa vie pour toujours.

-Vois-le comme un caprice d'adulte, continua-t-il, mais je veux te voir grandir. Je veux te voir accomplir ton rêve. Je veux te voir heureux.

Le cuisinier était rarement aussi sentimental. Mais cet enfant, il faisait ressortir quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui. Quelque chose d'extrêmement puissant.

Les yeux bleus étaient à présent remplis de larme.

-P-pourquoi… répéta le garçon en s'étranglant dans ses sanglots. Pourquoi…

Zeff le prit alors dans ses bras. Il ne connaissait pas tous les détails, mais ce que Sanji avait dû vivre devait être horrible. Trop horrible pour un garçon de huit ans.

Si celui-ci avait été surpris par l'embrassade, il finit par se laisser faire et par pleurer dans les bras de l'homme qui le tenait fermement contre lui. Après quelques minutes, il releva la tête et regarda son nouveau tuteur droit dans les yeux, les siens reflétant encore quelques larmes rebelles.

-Je te promet, déclara le petit Sanji, que je vais t'aider du mieux que je peux. Je vais apprendre tout sur la cuisine et je t'aiderais à faire de ton restaurant un des meilleurs au monde.

Cette annonce surprit énormément l'homme aux cheveux blonds. La naïveté et la détermination du garçon était néanmoins d'une pureté qu'il avait rarement vue.

-Petite aubergine, ria-t-il. Commence par reprendre des forces.

Depuis, le quotidien de Zeff fut chamboulé. Il avait inscrit Sanji à l'école et ne fut pas trop surpris d'apprendre que celui-ci excellait dans toutes les matières. Son intelligence était au-dessus de la moyenne, ce qui n'empêchait pas le tuteur de se faire convoquer régulièrement par le proviseur en raison d'une bagarre dans laquelle son protégé s'était impliqué.

Le chef cuisinier fut également content d'apprendre que son petit s'était fait un ami du nom de Luffy, un jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs abordant toujours un grand sourire. Il fut également heureux de voir que Sanji était un garçon très joyeux, gentil et généreux, malgré la tristesse qui habitait encore son regard.

Cette vie inattendue plaisait énormément à l'homme, plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Déposer chaque jour la petite aubergine, comme il l'avait surnommé, à l'école, aller le récupérer plus tard, l'amener de temps en temps au restaurant pour lui faire découvrir le monde de la gastronomie, les fins de semaines à lui apprendre l'art de la cuisine ou encore ces moments d'affection qu'ils passaient devant un bon film, enlacés ensemble sur le divan… Zeff savait qu'il ne pourrait plus s'en passer. Il voulait garder ce garçon avec lui.

Le service de l'enfance donnait des nouvelles de l'enquête à Zeff de temps en temps. On lui dit que ça allait prendre du temps. Apparemment, les Vinsmoke reniaient avoir un enfant du nom de Sanji. Et sans la coopération du concerné, cela allait être compliquée.

Cependant, un an après avoir recueilli le garçon, celui-ci finit par tout raconter à Zeff. Il était bel et bien le fils biologique de Judge Vinsmoke, l'homme à la tête de Germa. Il avait une grande sœur et trois frères jumeaux. Après leurs naissances, la mère des jumeaux était tombée malade et était morte cinq ans plus tard. Sanji ne savait pas quelle maladie l'avait affectée, mais de par sa description, le cuisinier supposa que c'était le cancer.

Le petit raconta alors que son père, pour une raison quelconque, avait mis la faute de la mort de sa femme sur celle de Sanji. Le jeune garçon ressemblait apparemment trop à sa mère, surtout au niveau de sa personnalité, et cela rendait l'homme malade. Malade de voir qu'un être aussi gentil était encore en vie alors que sa femme ne l'était plus. Il s'était alors mis à mépriser et à insulter son enfant.

Ce qui n'aida pas la cause de Sanji, ce fut son amour pour la cuisine. Le père de famille, voulant faire de ses enfants des membres importants pour sa compagnie, il avait déjà planifié de long en large la vie de ses enfants. Il avait pensé faire de son troisième fils son successeur. L'enfant avait très tôt démontré une forte intelligence. Cependant, celui-ci s'était plutôt intéressé à la cuisine et pour le père, c'était inconcevable. La cuisine, c'était pour les domestiques qui travaillaient dans la villa familiale, pas pour ses fils qui était promus à un avenir meilleur que simple cuisinier.

Il se mit alors à détester encore plus Sanji. Le jeune enfant subissait de nombreuses punitions lorsqu'il se faisait prendre dans les cuisines ou dans la bibliothèque à lire des livres de recettes. Ses frères jumeaux n'étaient pas tendre non plus. Ayant rapidement compris l'aversion de leur père envers leur frère, ils ne se privèrent pas d'intimider et de battre Sanji, sous le regard amusé de l'homme.

Le jeune garçon finit par s'enfuir, aidé de sa sœur qui était alors sa seule alliée. Il avait malencontreusement rencontré son père durant sa fuite, mais celui-ci le laissa partir en lui faisant promettre de ne jamais révéler qu'il était son fils.

Cette historie avait bouleversé Zeff. La méchanceté humaine pouvait être si terrible et il était difficile d'imaginer jusqu'où elle pouvait aller. Sanji avait dormis avec Zeff cette nuit-là, le petit étant trop secoué après s'être replongé dans ces souvenirs qu'il avait tenté d'oublier.

Un procès eut lieu. Avec l'enquête et le dévoilement de l'histoire du petit, le service de l'enfance ne pouvait pas laisser tout cela impuni.

Judge Vinsmoke fut accusé de négligence criminelle, de maltraitance d'enfant ainsi que d'avoir causé des séquelles psychologiques chez un enfant. Il se vu retirer la garde de ses autres enfants et fut mis en prison. Il dut également donner une bonne partie de sa fortune à Sanji, fortune que celui-ci pourra récupérer à l'âge de 18 ans.

Après toute cette histoire, Sanji avait onze ans. Il vivait encore chez Zeff et semblait plus heureux que jamais. Il passait son temps entre le restaurant de son tuteur, l'école avec son ami Luffy et à l'apprentissage de la cuisine. Le cuisinier devait reconnaitre que son protégé avait du talent pour son âge. Il apprenait rapidement et efficacement et il ne se doutait pas qu'un jour, il serait un excellent chef cuisinier.

Cependant, l'homme se mit à redouter le jour où on arrivera chez lui pour lui retirer la garde de cet enfant. Il ne pouvait plus concevoir vivre sa vie sans cette source de bonheur et de joie. Chaque jour passé avec Sanji était pour lui une journée qui valait la peine d'être vécue. Le jeune garçon avait son caractère et avait quelques tendances colériques, mais il démontrait une réelle bonté et gentillesse envers les autres. Il s'était entre autres souvent retrouvé en retenu avec Luffy pour avoir défendu des victimes d'intimidation à l'école.

L'ami de Sanji avait aussi raconté à Zeff qu'un jour, le jeune blond avait donné son repas à une élève qui avait oublié le sien et qui avait très faim. Agacé contre son ami à qui il avait demandé de ne rien dire de peur de se faire punir par son tuteur, le petit avoua qu'il n'aimait pas voir quelqu'un avoir faim. Depuis, l'homme faisait toujours en sorte de lui donner un peu plus de nourriture le midi si jamais le garçon voulait de nouveau partager son repas. Luffy était toujours disponible pour des restes si jamais.

Ce quotidien était aux yeux de l'homme, tout simplement parfait. Au restaurant, Sanji était également devenu très populaire chez le personnel. Patty et Carne, deux cuisiniers, étaient d'ailleurs très attachés à ce petit et faisaient souvent le pitre pour le faire rire.

C'est en regardant le blondinet s'esclaffer à une nouvelle blague de Patty que Zeff prit une décision. Le processus fut long, mais après deux ans, il avait enfin les documents.

Sanji avait maintenant 13 ans. Comme tous les jours, Zeff était allé le chercher à l'école. C'était lundi, jour de congé pour le cuisinier. Au repas, le garçon raconta qu'à l'école, un nouvel élève du nom de Zoro venait d'arriver. Luffy l'avait apparemment tout de suite adopté. L'homme le regardait parler avec en enthousiasme, un sourire aux lèvres.

Au dessert, Zeff arriva avec un gros gâteau sous le regard surpris de Sanji.

-Pourquoi un gâteau? demanda-t-il. C'est une occasion spéciale?

-Bien sûr.

-Ah bon, c'est quoi?

Zeff sourira avant de répondre.

-Aujourd'hui, jour pour jour, marque la cinquième année depuis notre rencontre.

Les grands yeux bleus du blondinet s'agrandirent avec étonnement.

-Sérieux?

-Oui, ria le cuisinier. Je voulais célébrer ça. Allez, sert-toi!

Sanji ne se fit pas prier et découpa délicatement une part comme Zeff lui avait un jour appris. Alors qu'il se régalait, il vit son tuteur sortir de la pièce avant de revenir avec une enveloppe en main.

-C'est quoi? demanda-t-il.

-Quelque chose pour toi, répondit l'homme. Si tu acceptes.

Il lui alors tendit l'enveloppe qu'il s'empressa d'ouvrir. C'était des documents. Des larmes s'étaient mises à couler son visage lorsqu'il lut de quoi il s'agissait.

-T-tu veux m'adopter? sanglota le jeune garçon.

-Oui, répondit Zeff qui sentait ses yeux devenir brulant. Ça fait un moment que j'ai commencé les démarches.

Le garçon sauta alors à son cou en pleurant de plus belle.

-Oui oui oui, répéta-t-il. J'accepte!

Les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber coulèrent enfin des yeux du cuisinier. Les deux restèrent un moment à se tenir fort l'un contre l'autre, trop secoués par les émotions.

Après un moment, Sanji releva la tête avant de poser une question.

-Je peux t'appeler papa?

Cela surprit Zeff qui versa alors de nouvelles larmes avant d'hocher la tête.

-Oui, bien sûr!

Le blondinet replongea de nouveau dans l'étreinte, ressentant alors une joie si intense qu'il avait de la difficulté à la contrôler.

-Je t'aime papa.

Zeff sut alors pourquoi il avait sauvé ce jeune garçon aux yeux bleus. Pourquoi il l'avait gardé avec lui et prit soin de lui. Il sut ce que Sanji avait réveillé en lui. C'était l'amour. Un amour si puissant.

-Je t'aime aussi mon garçon.

**Author's Note:**

> Ça faisait un moment que je voulais écrire une fanfic sur ces deux-là, j'adore leur relation.
> 
> Au plaisir!
> 
> -Safr2n


End file.
